


I’ll Never Forget the Day I Met You

by just_chiara



Series: 13 Reasons Why Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Tumblr prompt: I’ll never forget the day I met you





	I’ll Never Forget the Day I Met You

It was Justin’s fault, really.

When their Biology teacher told them to partner up, Zach looked at Justin’s empty seat and wondered—not for the first time that day—where the fuck Justin was. Probably in bed with some girl. Or maybe high or drunk in Bryce’s guesthouse.

“I guess you’re stuck with me,” a voice said.

Zach turned around, looked at the new kid, and _fuck_. How was he allowed to be that hot? Wasn’t there a rule against it at school? There should be. To protect Zach’s sanity.

“I guess so,” he managed to say. “I’m Zach Dempsey.”

He smiled, aiming for friendly rather than flirty, and the new kid gave him a nervous smile back.

“Alex," the kid said. "Alex Standall.”


End file.
